Witches, Ninjas, and Demons
by Naruto Son Of Artemis
Summary: When Kiki first arrives in her city by the ocean, she ends up meeting a boy with a mysterious and deadly past. Will she ever learn to love the resident ninja from the hidden leaf village? Will he trust her with his secret? NaruKiki. M for possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Witches, Ninjas, and Demons**

**Kiki's POV**

"Kiki, they're looking at us." my cat said, pointing out the obvious. He was kind of annoying, but I loved him anyway.

"I know. Smile so we make a good impression." I said, giving the biggest smile that I could. I flew through the new town that I had become so entranced by and flew into a tunnel. Unfortunately, I failed to notice the double decker bus on the other side. I screamed and took evasive action on my broom. By evasive action, I mean flying like a crazy woman. I'm only a witch in training. Would you have done any differently? Didn't think so. I finally landed on the sidewalk after my little moment of excitement. I noticed people staring at me, especially a boy about my age wearing a lot of orange with some kind of headband on his head. I quickly fixed my broomstick and introduced myself.

"um… hi. My name is Kiki and im a witch. And this is my cat Jiji. And we'd be honored if we could live in your city." I said with a bow. "Its so beautiful here and what a gorgeous clocktower!" I said excitedly. However, I noticed most of the people looking at me strangely.

"That's nice dear. Bye." An old woman said as most of the crowd walked away, leaving me and the orange-clad boy. That's when the policeman came running up to me. I saw the boy run off with a wink that made me blush.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing flying around on that broomstick of yours. You almost caused a big accident!" the policeman said in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm a new witch. We're supposed to fly around." I said in an apologetic tone as jiji looked warily at the policeman.

"You're supposed to obey the law. Now give me your name and address." The policeman said sternly as he pulled out a notepad.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" I asked with more fear in my voice than I had hoped. I just couldn't bare the thought of my parents thinking that I was failing already.

"Of course I'm going to tell your parents. I have to do that with every minor." I felt my heart sink and my stomach do backflips until I heard something that made my heart race.

"Thief! THIEF!" I heard someone shout as the boy in orange and past us with a bag full of what looked like ramen noodles.

"Darn it! This time he won't get away. You stay right there, witch. GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" The policeman said as he gave chase without warning.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" I heard him shout as he laughed maniacally.I noticed something: the boy had a receipt in his hand. That meant one thing to me: he made himself a distraction so I could get away. I cautiously sidestepped into an alley and walked down another street with jiji walking beside me. After a few minutes, I heard a noisy bike horn that startled me slightly.

"Hey miss!" I heard as a boy with brown hair wearing a striped shirt. He rode up next to me on a bicycle with a dreamy grin on his face.

"I'm the one who shouted thief. Pretty clever, huh? You must be a real live witch, the way you can fly that broom? Do you think you could teach me how to fly it?" He was assaulting me with question after question, not even giving me a chance to answer. I ignored him, seeing as he didn't even try to help me when the policeman showed up. He continued to try to flirt with me until I whirled around to face him with the angriest expression I could muster.

"Thank you for helping me, but I really shouldn't be talking to you. And do you want to know why?. It's very rude to talk to a girl, especially before you even know her name!" I said as I turned and ran into an alley. Once I was safe, I took off immediately. I couldn't get the color orange out of my head.

**Naruto's POV**

I watched as the young witch flew overhead with a smile of serenity. She may have looked like she knew what she was doing, but I could tell she didn't know where she was going. I watched as she flew into the tunnel. As soon as she did, I heard a scream, along with the sound of a few cars crashing. I side-stepped just in time as she flew past me through the crowd at breakneck speed. She flew up and disappeared around the corner. I immediately followed to see if she was ok. I stared at her as she landed safely and fixed her broom.

"um… hi. My name is Kiki and im a witch. And this is my cat Jiji. And we'd be honored if we could live in your city." She said with a bow. "Its so beautiful here and what a gorgeous clocktower!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her until i saw the cop walk up to her. I immediately knew I had to help her. I told my friend, Tombo, my plan. It was a distraction plan: simple, but effective. Of course, I was going to be the distraction, so I bought 50 packs of ramen from the closest store and took off running.

"Thief! THIEF!" I heard Tombo shout as I passed Kiki and the cop. I knew I had his attention immediately. He gave orders to Kiki to stay there as he took off after me.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" I heard him shout in anger. He knew it was impossible to catch me, yet he always kept trying. He never would, though. If I could outrun the Jonin back home and the claws of the Shinigami, this cop didn't stand a chance.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" I shouted defiantly as I rounded a corner. I immediately created a handful of clones and strategically set them in a wild goose around the city. With my part finally completed, I ran up the wall of a building and took off across the rooftops, searching for the broom-riding angel. I finally found Tombo flirting with her. What was worse was that he was trying to take credit for my plan. However, before i could go down and teach him a lesson Granny Tsunade style, Kiki whirled around and told him off. She looked so cute when she was angry. I watched her run and take off into the sky. I couldn't help but stare at her until she finally disappeared from view. I smiled to myself as Kyuubi let out a chuckle.

_"Maybe she can ease the pain in your heart, Kit." _I heard him say softly.

"Maybe, Fuzzbutt. Just maybe." I replied with a smile.

Well, thats chapter 1. hope you all enjoyed it. i'll try to update every month, but it will be hard, so please do not rush me. no yaoi. i cant stand that shit. until next time, BELIEVE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got around to updating the story. Not much else happening, so, I tried to finish it up quickly. Hope everyone enjoys my creation.

* * *

><p><strong>Witches, Ninjas, And Demons<strong>

By Naruto Son Of Artemis

Chapter 2

Kiki had just finished delivering the pacifier to the mother when the woman tapped her on the shoulder, holding out a small slip of paper. Kiki slowly took the slip of paper and curtseyed quickly before taking off and shouting a hasty goodbye. She flew back towards the little sea-viewing bakery on her mother's sturdy broomstick.

As she landed, she started towards the bakery before the most wonderful smell filled her nostrils. It was indescribably delicious smelling. She looked towards the source of the scent: A two-story building on the corner with an open first floor across the street from the bakery, large cloth drapes hanging across the top of where the walls would be.

She approached slowly and entered the strange building. She was promptly surprised by how busy it was. Men, women, and children sat on stools at the wrap-around counter, picking up and eating noodles with chopsticks, as she was taught to call them. Along with that, people drank tea or strange liquid from a saucer or a clay bottle. Alcoholic if the rosy cheeks were anything to go by.

The two people behind the counter were the most peculiar. A young man with red, spiky hair that hung down in front of his ears, three whisker marks on each cheek that seemed so familiar, yet far more feral, and intimidating red eyes with slitted pupils. Then a young woman with blonde hair done up in two pigtails, beautiful blue eyes, a voluptuous figure, and the same whisker marks as the boy that saved her had.

"Hey! A new customer! Come on in, one Uzumaki Special coming up!" the young man shouted enthusiastically toward her. Immediately, her stomach began to growl. She realized how hungry she was and sat in an empty stool, swiveling to face the counter.

After a few minutes, the woman brought her a fairly large bowl of the noodles.

"One Uzumaki Special. Enjoy." The young woman said with a singsong voice. But it wasn't just noodles in that bowl. It was a feast. Lobster, hard-boiled eggs, green onions, and so many other foods were piled high upon the noodles to create a castle of food surrounded by the broth-soaked noodles. Almost immediately, Kiki dug into the masterpiece, savoring the taste of the noodles and food as they slid down her gullet.

"Wow. Either you've been starving or you're my little brother in disguise." The young man said, laughing as she finished and blushed in embarrassment.

"H-How much do I owe you?" She stuttered out her question, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment from showing such weakness. She felt angry at herself until he spoke.

"Nothing. It's on the house. I'm Kurama. Kurama Uzumaki. This young lady is my little sister, Naruko Uzumaki. My little brother, Naruto, should be back at any moment." He said as Kiki immediately had her full attention on him.

"You said Naruto. Does he have blonde hair? And wear a lot of orange?" She asked eagerly. She realized she was louder than she had meant to be, but she couldn't help it. She was very curious.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the topic of the conversation walked out of the back room. As soon as he locked eyes with Kiki, he froze mid-step. She stared at him for half a minute until he spoke.

"Y-You. What are you doing here?" He stuttered out. But she didn't hear him. Her eyes were locked on him until something inside her pushed her. She was on her feet, already out of the restaurant and halfway to the bakery before Naruto knew what had happened. She shut the door in panic and sighed in relief as she looked around at the calm people in the bakery.

She immediately remembered the small note for the pregnant bakery woman and smiled as she moved to deliver it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the poll is still open. Tangled In Ramen is not yet complete and I'm giving you a fairly important choice. What shall happen to Rapunzel's hair?<p>

Currently:

Original Ending: 13

Her heir turns blonde and grows all the way back: 9

Her hair turns blonde: 7

Still open, so please vote!


End file.
